Player FAQs
Ryan Meiki's FAQ (Source by Ryan Meiki, slightly edited for easier reading) Q1. Is 5★/4★ good enough to start with? A. Any 5★/4★ is good and they can evolve too, so how good that unit is depends on how you play :D Q2. I can't activate certain Hero's Ultimate Skill but I can activate the others' skill. How to fix this? A. First, check how many Ultimate Skill Gauge is needed to activate the Hero's Ultimate Skill in battle. You will see the number beside the Hero's photo (usually 2 or 3). If you just started playing, build the Ultimate Skill Research Centre (the building with yellow orb at the roof) to increase the Ultimate Skill Gauge available. Q3. My weapon sucks now and can't do much damage. How to change weapon? A. Build the Weapon Research Centre (the building with blue circle at the roof). After you build it, there will be a tutorial about how to craft weapons. :D Q4. I built the Weapon Research Centre but I don't see much weapons available for crafting. Is there anything I need to do? A. You must clear certain quests that give weapon recipe as reward for clearing. :3 Q5. I saw other players' Hero can do 5 combos but my Hero can only do 3. How to unlock? A. Unlock the Ordeal Zone (top left island) by leveling up Castle to level 2. After that, complete the first 2 ordeals to unlock the 5th combo and 3 free Gems. Q6. I want to hunt with my friend. Is there multiplayer in this game? A. Yes, unlock the Multiplayer Zone (bottom right island) by leveling up Castle to level 3. Q7. My storage full and I can't start any battles. What to do? A. Either sell some items or build a Material Storage (3x3 building with X on its roof) More FAQ Q1. I can't get the 2nd star of _____ quest. A. Usually, the 2nd star either requires player to use Ultimate Skill a certain number of times, or set either Main Character, Reina, Shane or Tao as Leader of the party. Additionally, in instances where a hard mode stage cannot be completed by the Leader requested by the other stages of the zone, you will see this requirement appear: 必殺技でフィニッシュ In this case, the objective is to defeat the very last enemy of the stage with an Ultimate Skill. Category:Guides Q2. When I'm playing a story quest, one of the Characters is grayed out and cannot be selected for party. What's wrong? A. Nothing is wrong, the character left the party temporarily during the story. Just do the quest with the three available characters and that character will come back later. Q3. Is there a stamina/energy system? A. No, this game doesn't have any stamina or energy. Q4. I tried to upgrade my weapon and I have the recipe and materials, but I got an error. Why? A. Check the building level of your Weapon Research Centre. The higher the building level, the higher rarity weapons you can craft and upgrade to. Q5. How do you sell your Heroes if you go over Hero capacity? A. There is no limit to the number of Heroes you can keep. It is not possible to sell your heroes. Q6. Heroes seem to be able to gain a special skill through Ordeal Zone when they reach 5 stars and do the third level. How do you activate the skill? A. The final skill learned from the Ordeal Zone is called the Switch Attack. When doing a normal attack, the character being switched to is capable of using a special attack that activates when interrupting the attack animation of the previous character. The Switch Attack depletes one orb from the special meter. Without any special meter, the character switch will activate normally without the attack. Category:Guides